


Rendez-vous su un lenzuolo di seta rossa

by raxilia_running



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flash Fic, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Lo svedese sobbalzò, spostando lo sguardo lontano da una curiosa damina di porcellana con un tronfio vestito rosa antico. Più che le sue parole, però, ciò che lo aveva costretto bruscamente a concentrare la sua attenzione sull’interlocutore erano stati i suoi gesti. Tutt’altro che facili da ignorare…Francis Bonnefoy ha una visione tutta particolare dei consigli di guerra e del loro normale svolgimento, in barba a ogni convinzione del suo alleato svedese.[post-Battaglia di Breitenfield, 1631]





	

**Author's Note:**

> La colpa è tutta di **hima_chu**. Io sono una brava persona, mica le volevo scrivere queste cose... E invece sì! XD Partendo dal fatto che ho messo questa coppia nel meme apposta perché LEI mi chiedesse di scriverci su... Occome mi vergogno, voi non potete immaginare! E' la flash più stupida che abbia mai scritto e così stupidamente piena di doppi sensi. Povero Berwald, non doveva capitare in una fic scritta da me con zio Francis dentro, l'ho letteralmente messo in croce, poverino! Ma anche no! :trollface: Consideratela una specie di seguito a "[Confident Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9627263)" (che vi consiglio di leggere per capire **perché** quei due stiano facendo certe cose ) e sappiate che più in là scriverò anche qualcosa di più esteso sul contenuto di questi "incontri" fra Francia e Svezia. Il contesto storico si riferisce alla battaglia di Breitenfield, in cui la Svezia sbaragliò le armate del Sacro Romano Impero, durante la guerra dei Trent'anni. Ci troviamo nel 1631, il periodo svedese della guerra dei Trent'anni e, sì, Francis e Berwald erano alleati. Buona lettura! XD

Berwald era sempre stato un amante delle cose semplici. D’altronde, dalle sue parti l’arredamento spartano era quasi una necessità. In quella camera, invece, di orpelli ce n’erano a profusione.

Il troppo sembrava essere una proprietà intrinseca di quella camera: dalle mensole spaventosamente cariche di ninnoli – il ragazzo temeva crollassero a terra da un momento all’altro – alle suppellettili sparse per la stanza seguendo un ordine che probabilmente non aveva nulla di logico, fino ad arrivare a quell’enorme letto, col materasso troppo morbido e con troppi cuscini attorno. Era un letto a baldacchino con le assurde colonne tortili spruzzate d’oro, tende di raso che avrebbero dovuto nascondere l’interno ma che venivano lasciate _rigorosamente aperte_ da quell’esibizionista del loro padrone e poi lenzuola di seta rossa, così leggere e soffici da scivolarti addosso come acqua.

Che lo svedese riuscisse, però, a lasciarsi distrarre da simili particolari mentre s’intratteneva in faccende tanto delicate, era a dir poco un’offesa per il suo fin troppo premuroso anfitrione.

« _Ma chére_ , io mi profondo in lodi sulle tue vittorie e tu m’ignori così? No, no, no! Dovrei punirti per un simile comportamento irrispettoso!».

Lo svedese sobbalzò, spostando lo sguardo lontano da una curiosa damina di porcellana con un tronfio vestito rosa antico. Più che le sue parole, però, ciò che lo aveva costretto bruscamente a concentrare la sua attenzione sull’interlocutore erano stati i suoi gesti. Tutt’altro che facili da ignorare…

«Abbiamo voluto proprio strafare dalle parti di Breitenfeld, neh? Che equilibrio tattico e che insospettabile potenza di fuoco!» insinuò il francese in un sussurro compiaciuto, allungandosi verso l’orecchio del biondo.

«Ma soprattutto, che resistenza! Non che sia stupito, in fondo sei sempre così tenace. Anche quando non dovresti, _mon ami_. Quanto hai intenzione di stancarmi, questa volta?».

Berwald artigliò le lenzuola fra le dita nell’istante in cui Francis, pericolosamente incombente sul suo corpo, si sedette a cavalcioni sopra di lui. Le ciocche bionde, non trattenute dal fiocco che legava i capelli del francese in una semplice coda, sfioravano il suo volto in una serie di sottili carezze cui era difficile non replicare rabbrividendo violentemente.

E pensare che il tutto era partito nella maniera più innocente possibile – per quanto lo svedese difficilmente avrebbe associato quella parola al suo alleato.

Doveva essere soltanto una riunione strategica per decidere le mosse successive dopo aver sbaragliato l’armata di Tilly e, almeno per la prima mezz’ora, era stato davvero così. Poi, improvvisamente, Francis sembrava aver perso ogni interesse per le mappe, le strategie e le previsioni di successive mobilitazioni. Beh, magari “improvvisamente” proprio no…

Berwald aveva continuato imperterrito a descrivere le varie fasi dello scontro, cercando di catturare in ogni maniera possibile l’attenzione del francese che, ricevuta l’assicurazione della schiacciante vittoria, aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi più di prendere le misure dei suoi fianchi che quelle del campo di battaglia. C’era da dire che con quell’uomo la sua passione per i dibattiti usciva fuori tutta, più per necessità che per sua reale intenzione. Peccato che poi Francis sapesse introdurre nella conversazione certi argomenti, che non richiedevano una grossa scioltezza di lingua ma erano decisamente più efficaci e diretti.

E poi era venuta fuori quella storia che “era sempre il momento giusto per un ripasso veloce”… Chissà perché ma cominciava a temere che la situazione avrebbe finito per essere sbrigata in maniera molto meno rapida del previsto.

«Ah, ma allora ci ricordiamo ancora come si reagisce!».

Il francese esalò quel sussurro con una certa esaltazione, quando percepì il corpo dello svedese inarcarsi sotto le proprie mani e il suo respiro farsi sempre più rapido e affannato per motivi difficilmente fraintendibili.

«Su, adesso apri la boccuccia e fammi sentire quella bella voce profonda quanto può diventare acuta!» lo incoraggiò Francis con tono decisamente canzonatorio, mentre veniva fatto oggetto di uno sguardo azzurro colmo di disapprovazione. Sentimento che l’alleato riuscì a mantenere inalterato soltanto finché il francese, con uno dei suoi famosi colpi di mano, dimostrò di avere ancora una volta la situazione in pugno.

Berwald strinse le labbra, coraggiosamente, ben conoscendo in partenza l’esito di quella battaglia. Mai come quando era in compagnia della Nazione francese trovava così spaventosamente difficile riuscire a stare zitto!


End file.
